richmoreacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Izzy and Owen
.]]The relationship between Izzy and Owen is perhaps the most unique of the Total Drama franchise. Given the wild and potentially psychotic nature of Izzy, there appears to be no real basis from which the pairing is inspired from. Nevertheless, it provides an interesting character development for both as they would have otherwise not found themselves being hooked up with any other character in Total Drama Island due to who they were. Overview Total Drama Island From the second she first arrived at Camp Wawanakwa, Izzy was seen by virtually all the other campers as being absolutely nuts. There was no rhyme or reason to her. Yet Owen was perhaps the only person who liked Izzy for who she was, regardless how crazy she came off as. To him, she appeared to be a very fun-loving person and therefore someone he wanted to be around with. Izzy, in turn, was impressed that there was someone who would willingly want to be her friend. The two hit it off as friends really fast. This was quite apparent when both enjoyed one another's company during a challenge that had the campers spend the night in the forest. While many were appalled at Owen's shark-bite, in particular where it was, Izzy thought it was awesome. Later, when Izzy pulled a massive prank in scaring everyone by dressing up like a bear, Owen thought it was brilliant while the rest were understandably annoyed. It is believed that they started to engage in having a relationship one night when host Chris McLean and Chef Hatchet abandoned the campers in what would be the start of their challenge in surviving their own horror movie. Izzy would drag Owen off to break Gwen's first three rules to surviving a horror movie: going off alone, into the woods, and making out. However, Owen ended pushing Izzy in the path of the supposed psycho killer, putting a dent in the relationship. Izzy would be bitter with Owen for what he did, giving him the cold shoulder as he made a few attempts at appealing to her before she was voted off the island. It seemed that the relationship was doomed, but ultimately she would forgive him as she would be instrumental in getting him to win the finale. After helping him through a number of obstacles, it would be the scent of brownies she baked that had him running to the finish line. He celebrated by smothering her with kisses. In-Between Believing that she may have finally found her soul mate, or at least a guy who would not run away and file a restraining order against her, Izzy made numerous attempts to keep the relationship rolling after returning home from the show. For the most part, she would constantly sneak into Owen's room and pull him out so that she could make him take her on a date. This was generally done without his knowledge. Sometimes it would happen late at night. Fortunately, Owen was game. He first viewed the relationship as an adventure with Izzy leading the way. Whether it be riding the most extreme roller coaster they could find to attending a midnight showing of the latest horror flick, there was nothing that would spoil the good time they would have. The fun would end when he would finally return home, but not before Izzy gave him some sweet lip service. This would go on until they got the call to return to the show. Total Drama Academy: Year One Both were very excited to be coming back for another round of the show regardless of the setting they were in. What's more, the couple were able to display just how stable their relationship was. Sometimes looking to outdo Bridgette and Geoff in terms of which pair could have the most intense make out. So comfortable with their relationship that Izzy actually wanted Owen to lie in Torture Chamber of Love on Friday Challenge Night just because getting zapped was fun. But perhaps the thing that the couple has been known for since arriving at Richmore Academy has been their after hours activities. To the extreme horror and discomfort of the others, the two have gone all the way. But the act of love making is apparently not a normal one as it sounds like they're in an action movie and in the aftermath looks as though both individuals and Owen's room has been through an explosion, though Owen's television and surround sound system have been spared. Trivia * In the Torture Chamber of Love, Owen successfully answered eight out of ten questions without lying, earning the pair 14 points. ** They could have gotten a perfect score if they wanted to, but Izzy was interested in getting zapped in the electric chair. * This is one of five couples to be separated class-wise. **This is the only couple in that category with both members competing in Return to Total Drama Island *Both have fallen for the charms of Justin at some point prior to or during Total Drama Island. *This is one of three couples to have both members compete on Return to Total Drama Island. *This is one of two couples to have both members on the Screaming Gophers. Category:Relationships Category:Interaction